Emmet will be Emmet
by luyzutza
Summary: In anul 1980, Rosalie cere o reuniune de familie. Pentru a discuta orientarile lui Edward. DA, oameni buni, Rosalie vrea ca lumea sa creada ca Edward este gay. Edward nu este gay, totusi.One-shot!


Originalul este scris de catre twilight-is-lovee, eu nu am facut altceva decat sa traduc:-)

* * *

**Anul 1980; Locul: Casa familiei Cullen**

EPOV

"**Edward, esti gay**" Rosalie a anuntat.

"**Ce naiba?**" Emmett tuna din camera lui de sus. S-a grabit jos, aratand nebun, si asezanduse langa sotia lui. Rosalie, Jasper, Alice si eu stateam prin living, doar vorbind. Carlisle si Esme s-au dus sa cumpere vopsea. Esme decizanduse sa redecoreze bucataria.

"**Nu sunt gay, Rosalie.**" Am spus prin dintii inclestati.

"**Tine-ti ideea pentru un minut.**" A zis Rosalie, ridicandu-si degetul aratator. "**Ii sun pe Esme si Carlsile. Este timpul pentru o reuniune a familiei.**"

Toata lumea era confuza. Toata lumea cu exceptia lui Alice, care arata ca si cum ar izbucni in rasete isterice in orice moment.

M-am uitat in mintea ei si am fost speriat de ce am auzit.

_Edward. Gay. Ha, ha, ha! Rosalie este asa de increzuta. Ea stie ca nu este gay, dar nimic nu o opreste! Este determinata sa aiba aceasta intrunire, si oh, se va intampla. As opri asta, deja stiind viitorul lui, si cu siguranta _**_nu_**_ este gay, dar este asa de amuzant. Edward, stiu ca asculti… Asa ca, o sa-ti spun ce stiu:_

_Viziune:_

_Am bratele stranse in jurul taliei unei splendide brunete. Eram in afara unei scoli, mergand spre masina mea. M-am aplecat si am sarutat obrazul ei, aparand o imbujorare pe fata ei._

_"_**_Te iubesc, Isabella Swan, pentru totdeauna_**_." I-am soptit la ureche, facand ca roseata ei sa se accentueze._

_"_**_Si eu te iubesc, Edward._**_" Mi-a spus, intinzandu-se sa ma sarute._

"**Woau**" am soptit cand viziunea s-a sfarsit.

"**Da, uh-huh, doar veniti acasa. Avem sa discutam ceva ca o familie. Uh-huh. Dap, bine, in regula. Ne vedm atunci.**" Rosalie vorbi la telefon. Am fost prea ocupat in auzirea gandurilor lui Alice astfel incat nici n-am realizat ca Rosalie vorbise cu "parintii" nostri.

Doua minute mai tarziu, usa s-a deschis deodata, intrand Esme si Carlisle, carand galeti de vopsea.

_'Ma intreb despre ce e vorba in intrunirea de familie. Potrivit lui Rosalie, este destul de important'_ Gandi Carlisle.

_'Reuniune de familie! Iubesc reuniunile de familie. Este asa de dragut sa stam impreuna ca o familie. Si sa fim o _**_familie_**_. Asa ca oamenii.'_ Gandi Esme

"**Bine copii. Haideti sa stam jos la masa de familie si sa vorbim despre orice problema are nevoie Rosalie sa vorbeasca.**" A spus Carlisle.

Cu totii obligati, ne-am asezat la masa dreptunghiulara in sala de mese.

"**Bine, Rosalie, ai cuvantul.**" Carlisle a spus.

"**Edward este gay**" Ea a spus simplu.

"**Nu. Nu sunt**"

"**Ei bine, Edward, trebuie sa fiu de accord cu Rosalie. Adica, uita-te la fapte. Tu nu te-ai uitat niciodata la o femeie mai mult ca o sora sau o prietena. Ai respins-o pe Rosalie si toate fetele din clanul Denali. Trebui s-o zic, frate. Esti gay.**" Jasper accepta.

"**CE? Nu, nu sunt. Ele doar nu ma atrag.**" Am renuntat.

"**Spui ca nu sunt frumoasa, Edward?**" Rosalie a intrebatamenintator.

"**Nu, Rose. Spun simplu ca nu ma atragi.**"

"**Fie.**"

"**Oh, stiu!**" Alice exclama. Toata lumea s-a uitat la ea. Ea a rupt camasa lui Jasper de pe el, dezvelindu-i muschii abdominali bine definiti. "**Asta te **_**atrage**_**, Edward?**"

"**Oh, taci Alice. Tu stii ca nu sunt gay. Am auzit asta in mintea ta. Tu stii ceva ce nimeni nu stie, doar eu. Si asta sta asa, Alice.**"

Ea ridica din umeri.

Totul a fost tacut pentru ceteva secunde. Apoi, deodata, in acelasi moment, toata lumea parea sa realizeze ceva. Toate capetele noastre s-au intors in directia lui Emmett. El a fost tacut tot timpul asta, si _toti_ stim ca Emmett nu este _niciodata_ tacut.

Am izbucnit in ras la expresia sa. El tremura in scaunul sau, ochii sai inchisi strans.

_Ew, este gay. Ew, este gay. Fratele meu este gay. Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew. De ce? De ce? DE CE! Ce-am facut vreodata de merit un frate gay? Ew, ew, ew. Ce se intampla daca el are sentimente fata de _**_mine_**_? Ewwwww! Ce se intampla – ce se intampla daca el imi da… paduchi*?_ Gandurile lui Emmet m-au facut sa rad si mai tare.

"**Nu sunt gay, Emmett.**"

Cand mi-a auzit vocea, ochii lui s-au deschis instantaneu.

"**E-esti sigur?**"

"**Pozitiv. Dar…daca imi schimb gandurile…Ai sa fii primul care afla, Emmy.**" Am spus intr-un mod cochet, adaugand un clipit la sfarsit ca sa fie mai convingator.

El a sarit de pe scaunul sau si a fugit afara din casa, tipand de teroare de-a lungul drumului.

* * *

**Cativa ani mai tarziu, la Liceul Forks (Anul lui Edward si Bella ca juniori imruna)**

Stateam in sala de mese, uitandu-ma la micile crapaturi din tavan, cand am vazut, cu coltul ochiului, ceva sau ar trebuie sa zic cineva, frumos.

Era Isabella. Isabella Swan. Fata din viziunea lui Alice. Viziunea care a avut loc cu asa multi ani in urma.

"**Bella!**" Am auzit-o pe Alice strogand-o. Era ca si cum deja erau prietene.

"**Oh, buna, Alice.**" Bella a zis timid. Ele au continuat sa vorbeasca pentru cateva minute, si apoi Alice a adus-o la masa noastra.

"**Bella, mi-ar placea sa-mi cunosti fratii. Ei sunt Rosalie, Emmett si Edward.**" Ea a zis aratand spre fiecare dintre noi. "**Si el este Jasper, iubitul meu.**"

"**Buna**" Bella a zis incet si timd.

"**Imi pare bina sa te cunosc, Bella. Eu sunt Edward.**" Am zambit si am intins mana. Cand mainile noastre s-au atins, am simtit o electricitate inlocuind tot veninul din corpul meu. Era ca si cum as fi electrocutat, exceptia fiind modul placut.

Bella arata socata pentru un moment. Dar cand s-a uitat la mine, si a vazut cat de intens o priveam, ea s-a imbujorat.

Am zambit multumit. Acesta a fost inceputul unui nou inceput.

Un inceput foarte fericit. Viata s-a transformat, intr-un final, cu adevarat fericit pentru mine.

Si Emmet nu va mai tremura departe de mine.

Da, el niciodata nu a incetat in a crede ca sunt gay.

Si nu cred ca el o va face vreodata.

Emmett va fi intotdeauna Emmett (Emmett will be Emmett)

Oftat.

_THE END_


End file.
